marios_fanmade_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics is the fourth olympic game, and is for the Wii U & 3DS. Characters All-Around Type *Mario *Amy Rose *Luigi *Blaze the Cat *Bowser J.R. *Mighty the Armidillo (NEW!) Speed Type *Sonic the Hedgehog *Yoshi *Shadow the Hedgehog *Daisy *Metal Sonic *Diddy Kong (NEW!) Power Type *Bowser *Vector the Crocidile *Wario *Knuckles the Echidna *Donkey Kong *Werehog (NEW!) Skill Type *Dr. Eggman *Princess Peach *Miles"Tails"Prower *Wuluigi *Silver the Hedgehog *Toad (NEW!) Events *Snowboard **Snowboard Cross **Halfpipe *Skiing **Halfpipe **Ski Cross **Alpine Skiing *Ski Jumping **Single **Team *Bobsleigh *Biathlon *Curling *Ice Hokey *Figure Skating **Single **Team *Skating **Short Track Relay **Short Track 1000m **Speed Skating 500m *Slopestyle **Skiing **Snowboarding Wii U Events *Skiing **Nordic Combined *Winter Triathlon *Bobsleigh **Skeleton Wii U Dream Events *Dream Snowboard Cross *Dream Ski Cross *Dream Ice Hockey *Dream Curling *Dream Short Track Relay *Dream Biathlon *Dream Halfpipe **Skiing **Snowboarding *Dream Triathlon *Dream Bobsleigh *Dream Snowball Fight **Single **Team *Dream Figure Skating **Single **Team 3DS Events *Skiing **CrossCountry Skiing *Luge **Single **Team 3DS Dream Events *Dream Snowboard *Dream Ski *Dream Ice Hockey *Dream Curling *Dream Lunge *Dream Short Track Relay *Dream Figure Skating **Single **Team *Dream Snow Machine Fight *Dream Snowman Builder Rivals Mario Rivals *Wiggler-Speed Skating 500m (Wii U version) *Bullet Bill-Luge (3DS version) *King Boo-Snowboard Halfpipe,Ski Halfpipe (Wii U version),Dream Snowmachine Fight (3DS version) *Boo-Dream Snowmachine Fight (3DS version) *Kamek-Dream Short Track Relay (3DS version) *Birdo-Alpine Skiing (Wii U version) *Koopa Troopa-Ice Hockey (3DS version) *Dry Bones-Winter Triathlon (Wii U version),Biathlon (3DS version) *Dry Bowser-Ice Hockey (Wii U version),Dream Ice Hockey (3DS version) *Bowser J.R. *Bowser Sonic Rivals *Egg Robo-Biathlon (3DS version) *Chaos-Slopestyle Skiing,Slopestyle Snowboarding (Wii U version) *Rouge The Bat-Figure Skating (Wii U version),Dream Figure Skating (3DS version) *E-123 "Omega"-Short Track Relay (Wii U and 3DS) *E-100 Series-Bobsleigh (Wii U version) *Jet the Hawk-Snowboard Cross (Wii U and 3DS version) *Marauder-Dream Snow Man Builder (3DS version) *Eggman Nega-Ski Cross (Wii U and 3DS version) *Dr. Eggman-Dream Short Track Relay (3DS version) *Metal Sonic-Dream Short Track Relay (3DS version) *Emerl-Dream Short Track Relay (3DS version) Wii U:Festival Day 1 *Choose your Character(s) Day 2 *Practice:Slopestyle-Skiing *Practice:Bobsleigh/Skeleton Day 3 *Practice:Skating-Speed Skating 500m *Dream Bobsleigh Day 4 *Practice:Ice Hockey *Practice:Curling *Rival:Wiggler Day 5 *Skating-Speed Skating 500m *Practice:Figure Skating-Team/Single Day 6 *Shoping Day 7 *Curling *Practice:Short Track 1000m *Rival:Chaos Day 8 *Practice:Snowboard-Halfpipe *Skating-Short Track 1000m Day 9 *Dream Halfpipe-Snowboarding *Practice:Ski Jumping-Team/Single *Rival:King Boo Day 10 *Customize Snowboard,Skis,Bobsleigh,Hockey Stick and Gun using what you bought in the Shop. Day 11 *Figure Skating-Single/Team *Practice:Biathlon Day 12 *Biathlon *Ski Jumping-Team/Single Day 13 *Practice:Skating-Short Track Relay *Practice:Winter Triathlon *Rival:Rouge the Bat Day 14 *Shoping Day 15 *Practice:Skiing-Alpine Skiing *Winter Triathlon Day 16 *Dream Triathlon *Skating:Short Track Relay Day 17 *Biathlon *Ice Hockey *Rival:Birdo Day 18 *Bobsleigh/Skeleton *Curling Day 19 *Dream Bobsleigh *Practice:Slopestyle-Snowboarding *Rival:E-100 series Day 20 *Dream Snowball Fight-Single/Team *Practice:Skiing-Halfpipe Day 21 *Dream Short Track Relay *Practice:Snowboard Cross Day 22 *Dream Ice Hockey *Dream Curling *Rival:Dry Bones Day 23 *Curling *Ice Hockey Day 24 *Customize Snowboard,Skis,Bobsleigh,Hockey Stick and Gun using what you bought in the shop. Day 25 *Dream Halfpipe-Snowboard *Dream Halfpipe-Ski *Rival:E-123 "Omega" Day 26 *Practice:Ski-Ski Cross *Ski Jumping-Team/Single Day 27 *Dream Triathlon *Snowboard Cross *Rival:King Boo Day 28 *Curling *Slopestyle-Skiing Day 29 *Winter Triathlon *Dream Triathlon Day 30 *Ski-Ski Cross *Snowboard-Snowboard Cross Day 31 *Dream Curling *Dream Ice Hockey *Rival:Jet Day 32 *Slopestyle-Snowboarding *Slopestyle-Skiing Day 33 *Dream Figure Skating *Bobsleigh/Skeleton Day 34 *Dream Biathlon *Dream Triathlon *Rival:Chaos Day 35 *Dream Snowball Fight *Skating-Short Track Relay Day 36 *Ice Hockey *Dream Ice Hockey Day 37 *Curling *Dream Curling Day 38 *Ski Jumping-Team/Single *Snowboard-Halfpipe *Rival:Eggman Nega Day 39 *The 1st Best Event you did. *The 1st Worst Event you did. *Rival:Dry Bowser Day 40 *Award Ceremony Day 41 *Party Mode 3DS Story Mode Bowser and Eggman made an avalanche to destroy the Olympics.But Mario and Sonic come to the Oylimpics,and work their way up the mountain,to defeat them. Wii U modes *Events **Single **Multiplayer **Practice **Festival *Party *Shop *Desighn & Repair *Mail *Options 3DS modes *Events **Single **Multiplayer **Practice **Story *Party *Shop *Options Gallery For the Gallery,See here. Category:games Category:Mario and Sonic games Category:Mario